Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck ''' is the deuteragonist of Hunter × Hunter and best friend of Gon Freecss. He's an Ex-Pro Assasin from the Zoldyck Family who leaves his Estate in order to live his life his way and takes part in the Hunter Exam. * '''Japanese: キルア=ゾルディック * Romanji: Kirua Zorudiku * Title: Hunter (Year 288) * Nen Category: Transformation * Gender: Male * Age: * 11 or 12 years old (Beginning) * 13 or 14 years old (Currently) * Birth Date: 7 July (Official) * Status: Alive * Blood Type: A * Height: 158 cm * Weight: 45 kg * Eye Color: * Blue (Official) * Green (Greed Island OVA) * Hair Color: Silverish White * Hunter Exam Participant #: * 99 (Year 287) * 1,219 (Year 288) Introduction Killua is a member of the legendary Zoldyck Family, and the son of Silva Zoldyck. His family is dedicated to assasination and they will kill anyone as long as they're paid for it. From the start of his life as a baby, he was only taught how to kill and underwent various types of training to become a Professional Assasin. His training included: *Enduring electricity. *Tolerating poison. *Training the physical body by wearing heavy clothes and sorts. As a child, he often left the estate to get more training on becoming a skilled assasin. His father and the rest of his family have high expectations of him because of his talents and great potential. He was chosen by his father Silva as the heir of the family, and enforced him to take on the role of an assasin since his father Zeno Zoldyck had done the same to him. However, Killua disliked the idea of having his future planned out for him and left his estate. Before leaving, his mother Kikyo Zoldyck had tried to stop him but ended up getting injured by him in the end. She then contacted Killua's older brother Milluki Zoldyck to stop him from exiting the house. Milluki was prepared with a whip on his hand but Killua just skateboarded past him and manipulated his hand to wound his stomach's side. As he was leaving the estate, he notices and walks past Kanaria who guards the entrance that leads to the Butler's mansion. *'Kanaria': Killua-sama. *'Killua': It's useless. I don't know what Gotoh told you but don't try to stop me. I'm really serious about this. *'Kanaria': Yes. I understand. *'Killua': You mean you're not here to stop me? *'Kanaria': I am, but first and foremost, I must obey your orders. *'Killua': What's your name? *'Kanaria': Kanaria. *'Killua': Hmm. Kanaria, right? Take care, Kanaria! *'Kanaria': You aswell, Killua-sama. Best of luck and be careful. Killua leaves the estate and goes to take the Hunter Exam which he had been told to be extremely difficuly. Personality, Traits & Appearance Personality Traits Appearance Story Arc Plots Hunter Exam Arc *'Endurance Phase': *'Endurance Phase' (1999 Animé): *'Cooking Phase': *'Blimp Ride': *'Blimp Ride' (1999 Animé): *'Trick Tower Phase': *'Abandoned Island' (Lippo's secret customized Phase) (1999 Animé): *'Target Hunt Phase': *'Blimp Ride to the Final Phase': *'Tournament Phase': Zoldyck Estate Arc Heaven's Arena (Celestial Tower) Arc Gon Returns Home Arc Yorkshin City Arc Kurapika & The Phantom Troupe Arc Greed Island Arc Chimera Ants Arc Rescue Gon & Chairman Election Arc Relationships Friends *'Gon Freecss' **'Status': Best Friend. **'Details': Gon is Killua's first friend. He was the only person of his age who happened to be taking the Hunter Exam aswell. As time passed, without even knowing and admitting it, he became his friend. Killua didn't admit to himself at first to be his friend because Illumi had always told him that he would never be able to make friends and wasn't qualified to have them since he was natural-born killing machine and that only evil and darkness existed in his heart. Leorio later makes him reason that he has already become friends with him and that Gon at least thinks so. After that he finally accepts the truth. Killua refers to Gon as being unique and fun. He never gets bored around him and enjoy all the crazy things he does. Whenever Gon says that he is his best friend, it embarrasses him. *'Kurapika' **'Status': Close Friend. **'Details': *'Leorio' **'Status': Close Friend. **'Details': *'Zushi' **'Status': Normal Friend. **'Details': *'Ikarugo' **'Status': Normal Friend. **'Details': Family *'Silva Zoldyck' **'Status': Father **'Details': *'Kikyo Zoldyck' **'Status': Mother **'Details': *'Zeno Zoldyck' **'Status': Grandfather **'Details': *'Maha Zoldyck' **'Status': Great Grandfather **'Details': *'Illumi Zoldyck' **'Status': Brother (Older) **'Details': *'Milluki Zoldyck' **'Status': Brother (Older) **'Details': *'Kalluto Zoldyck' **'Status': Brother **'Details': *'Alluka Zoldyck' **'Status': Sister (Younger) **'Details': Teachers *'Wing' **'Status': 1st Nen Teacher. **'Details': *'Bisuke Krueger' **'Status': 2nd Nen Teacher. **'Details': Weapons, Techniques & Nen Abilities Weapons *'Sharp Nails': **'History': This is a trait Killua was born with and may have been passed down by his ancestors. **'Usage': Killua is able to manipulate his hands at will to transform his nails into very sharp ones. These are capable of tearing through human flesh easily and can penetrate deeply inside a person's body. *'Yo-Yo's': **'History': Killua implemented these to his source of weapons during Greed Island as he prepared to face Gensuru's team. Both have the Zoldyck star logo on the sides. **'Usage': Killua carries two Yo-Yo's around his arms that weight at least 50 kg. They are powerful enough to break a single tree with one hit. One of his strategies involve using the first Yo-Yo as a decoy and then secretly attacking the opponent with the second one. Techniques *'Shikyoku': **'History': This is an assasin technique which Killua learned from his family. It is the basic of basics for an assasin. **'Usage': He walks around in a certain rhythm which confuses the eyes retina and causes people to view multiple images of the user. Nen Abilities Killua's Nen abilities are all derived from electricity. From the start of his life as a baby, he has been taking on electricity to learn how to endure it. Due to all those strenuous years from being electrocuted, he can withstand electricity better than most other people. *'Izutsushi' **'History': This is Killua's first Nen ability. To participate in Greed Island, he started to develop his own unique ability. He began by shocking his hands with electricity and then continued by practicing how to transform his aura into it. **'Usage': Killua focuses his aura into his hands and converts it into electricity. He then uses Hatsu to release and shock the target for a certain moment. Unfortunately it isn't powerful enought at the time to knock out someone unconscious. *'Narukami' (Thunderbolt) **'History': This is Killua's second ability and newest form of Izutsushi. It was developed in Chapter 280. **'Usage': Killua can focus his aura and convert it into electricity to strike the opponent with a huge thunderbolt. It is powerful enough to leave the target paralyzed for a few minutes. *'Kanmuru' **'History': This is Killua's third ability and works similarly like a rechargeable battery. It's a unique ability in which he can create new elements that can be categorized as Sub-Abilities or Extensions. Whenever he activates it, his aura becomes electric and causes his hair to change form slightly. **'Usage': Kanmuru's use involves sending a surge of electricity into the body which produces movements that transcend the limits of potential. It is composed of two elements: Raikou Sekka and Shippuu Jinrai. Electricity needs to be recharged later after using it for a long time. *'Raikou Sekka' (Lightning Speed) **'History': Killua developed this element in Chapter 281. **'Usage': The ability to move the body according to one's will. *'Shippuu Jinrai' **'History': Killua developed this element in Chapter 240. **'Usage': The ability to sense the opponents movements and have the body react automatically. By Nen manipulation, Killua makes his aura electric and increases the speed of his reactions. The electric aura can be focused on the entire body or any desired part; allowing Killua to react quickly at a practically limitless speed. Trivia